


Assigned Seating

by slingbees



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn's vibes are rancid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingbees/pseuds/slingbees
Summary: Originally i was going to write a series of snippets in chronological order in which Ardyn accompanies the boys directly to Altissia from the get go. In this AU he's not even evil, he's just terrible to be around, but everything goes as planned and nothing is wrong. But then I wrote this bit about sharing the Regalia with him and it's been maybe 5 years since I originally wrote it, so.Add wacky car hijinks to the pile.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Assigned Seating

He was an oddity who had mingled his way into the circle of the world's most powerful people over his lifetime, and was now enjoying a position as chancellor of the empire, and advisor to the emperor himself (and surely he was older than he looked.) A good-humored man, if somewhat dark in nature, he fit in well, and was on a first name basis with an unsurprising number of influential people.

The truth was that Ardyn was simply a charming personality, and good at working a crowd. While he rarely let others in, he had a terrible habit of eavesdropping, and was rather fond of gossip. Not to mention prone to offering his advice or services without being asked. It was rare that he was wrong, however; despite his audacious behavior, he had the experience to back up his claims.

Noctis only knew the chancellor from what he'd heard in his private lessons, and had never met the man in person. Though important people from all over were invited to the dinners and other events held by Lucis even in times of tension, Noctis was rarely in attendance even when he was invited.   
More importantly, however, Noctis was not surprised when the man who had risen to the rank of chancellor was asked to accompany him on his journey to meet his bride in Altissia.

The Regalia was brought out by Cor, and left parked at the capital's steps without a driver, waiting for the prince and his entourage to take over the wheel. The chancellor was already waiting beside it. Inspecting the custom work on the unique model.   
Noctis spotted him tucking a bit of stray hair away while looking in a side mirror as he approached.

"So, you're our escort?" he asked, stepping boldly towards the strange man.

Behind him, Noctis could feel Gladiolus bristling. The other had objected strongly to the idea of an empire escort, but it was in the treaty's terms. Even more painless than the arranged marriage, they would only deal with the man for a matter of hours on their trip. Still, Noctis had a feeling Gladio would find it difficult to sleep peacefully with this guy taking up their space, present at all times.

Ardyn's mouth twitched into a smile, proud, but harmless as he faced the young men as if he hadn't been getting acquainted with their car only moments earlier. "And you must be the young Prince Noctis. You must know me as Chancellor Izunia, but you have my permission to call me Ardyn, for simplicity's sake. It is a shame that we've only met just now, on such terms that you must see me as little more than an overpaid babysitter."

"Getting friendly with the transportation," said Gladio, jerking his head up in acknowledgement of Ardyn's presence. It was more a jab at the man, testing the waters, than it was a real question.

Ardyn merely clicked his tongue, laughing softly, perhaps at Gladio's foolishness or his own. "Not at all. This is simply my first time seeing the famed Regalia in person. Originally, I had planned to bring around a rental and act as your driver for the duration of our journey, but your father, the King, insisted otherwise. His trust in you must be great, to let you behind the wheel, and of such a lovely piece of machinery no less."

"Actually, I will act as our driver," interjected Ignis. "Ignis Scientia. I am his highness' future advisor to the crown, and lifelong friend. With us are Gladiolus Amicitia, and a friend of prince's from his school days, Prompto Argentum."

Ardyn waved his hand flippantly, urging the group to move towards the car, presumably to get in it. "Yes, yes, I have been informed of the company I'll be keeping for the duration of our trip. Please, there's no need to be so formal, in light of the circumstances."

"Alright then," said Ignis, making an expression that Noctis took to mean he was shocked by this very important man's very casual approach to his duties. 

"Hold on, who's sitting where?" asked Prompto, piping up finally. His nose was scrunched up, as if he knew already exactly where he was about to end up sitting. "There's not enough seats with all five of us. Iggy's driving, so..."

"I don't mind taking the back," Noctis started to say, rolling his shoulders as he approached the back seat passenger's door.

"Nonsense," scoffed Ardyn. "We can hardly have the crown prince of Lucis stuffed into the back seat on his way to his own wedding. I will gladly share with dear Prompto and Mr. Amicitia."

Prompto, who had already resigned himself to the middle seat, passed Noctis to slide into his spot and start to get comfortable as he could. Gladio did not look very happy, but he was apparently keeping his mouth shut about it. If Noctis had to guess, he was probably looking forward to burying himself in a book as soon as they started moving, leaving Prompto to deal with the chancellor on his own.

"Oh, Prompto, wouldn't you be more comfortable in a full seat? I have no complaints against taking the middle seat. Enjoy the scenery, perhaps."

Prompto sort of tilted his head sideways, looking at Ardyn, then off into space at Gladio with an "uhhh," before sliding over to the left seat, behind Ignis, who was just taking his own place in the car. The way Gladio's shoulders stiffened somewhat when the chancellor took the middle seat made it clear that this wasn't a popular move, but Ardyn simply ignored it as Gladio sat beside him.

"With everything in order, we should be on our way," said Ignis, adjusting the car's mirrors to his own liking. "His majesty suggested we stop in Hammerhead to refuel, but it is a few miles away. Best start getting comfortable."


End file.
